z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartland
Heartland is the eighth episode of Season 5 of Z Nation and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. It aired in the United States on November 23, 2018, at 8/7c. Plot Synopsis Addy, Warren and 10K are still tracking the source of the brainy biscuits that keep the Talkers talking. How are these treats stopping them from going full Z, and why are they not being made any more? They reach Heartland. The plan is to talk to the locals and find out what's in those bizkits. But the Talkers aren't in the mood for a chat. They are hungry, and they are swarming. George and Doc pull up and rescue them and they all head to a farmhouse on the outskirts of town for refuge. A local resident, non Z or Talker, Charlie, shares where the grey matter has been coming from, his head. Warren comforts George, who is reeling with guilt over the hideous death of Dante. Warren vows to help George find the culprits and bring them to justice. Addy finds a guy, Finn in the closet and threatens him. Turns out, they know each other and they are together. Finn has a bullet wound. Finn is mended and he has answers. He is the lone surviving farmer who was shot when he was trying to help get some Talkers to Limbo. Charlie volunteered tiny pieces of his brain to buy them time. Mysterious Talker Pandora is monitoring the gang in farmer togs, and looks to be in charge of the disruptions. They use Charlie as a lure to get the Talkers to come to the farmhouse. Charlie entices them with some Sriracha. On his exposed, open brains protruding from his head. They subdue the Talkers, keeping them alive, much to Pandora's dismay. She is then mistaken for a ravenous Talker by 10K and Doc, who lead her into the corral with the rest, where Pandora shares a bizkit on the sly with a minion and Charlie finally makes the ultimate sacrifice. Warren, Addy, Doc, George and 10K were on their way to get the water going again to the farmland, when Finn sends out a distress signal. Back with the corralled Talkers, he was jumped and they ran off. The crew, minus Doc and 10K, dashes back, but Finn has lost a lot of blood from that gunshot wound and is fading fast. Finn dies and turns Talker. Addy decides to stay with him, take the Talkers to Limbo, and meet up with the gang later. Doc and 10K wait for the rest of the group to rejoin on their way to the Water Keepers. 10K is not feeling well and that mangled hand looks pretty bad. Doc is wondering where the rest of the crew is and nervous about the Water Keepers. An arrow cutting through the trees hits Doc. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Nat Zang as 10K * Katy M. O'Brian as George * Lydia Hearst as Pandora Guest Starring * Ben Whitehair as Finn * David Brown-King as Charlie Co-Stars * as Alma * as Joe Deaths * Four Farm Workers * Captain (Confirmed Fate) * Captain's Guards (Confirmed Fate) * Unnamed Farmers (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Alma (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Joe (Confirmed Fate; Alive) * Charlie * Finn (Alive) Memorable Quotes * "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" by Doc and 10K. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Heartland_001.jpg Heartland_002.jpg Heartland_003.jpg Heartland_004.jpg Heartland_005.jpg Heartland_006.jpg Heartland_007.jpg Heartland_008.jpg Heartland_009.jpg Heartland_010.jpg Heartland_011.jpg Heartland_012.jpg Heartland_013.jpg Heartland.jpg Videos Notes * Return of Pandora. * First (and last) appearance of Charlie. * First appearance of Finn. He has a relationship with Addison Carver. * Though Keith Allan was credited, he was not in the episode. References